Windswept Land
by SolStone
Summary: This is an Izzyshipping IsaacxSheba . It's probably the first of its kind. Oh, there's also some Softshipping towards the end.


Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun.

This has been on my mind since I began here, so here it is.

* * *

The eight adepts, Kraden, Kyle, and Jenna's parents had all come back to the village. They had all built New Vale up from the ground and it was prosperous. Garet could not commit to a relationship yet, he enjoyed his freedom and carefree lifestyle. Piers travelled often selling goods with Ivan. Mia had stayed in the village training under the Great Healer. She was secretly hoping that she would catch the eye of one of the five bachelors. Ivan had returned to Kalay to work as a merchant for Hammet for awhile. Isaac was currently seeing Jenna; and Felix was seeing Sheba. It had been a year since they returned from their trip. Felix frowned upon his sister's relationship with Isaac, or any man that couldn't impress Felix. Felix had begun to follow Jenna and Isaac once he saw them holding hands. He would often tail them around the entire town. One night, Isaac took Jenna stargazing. Felix had conveniently decided to train on the same hill so he could watch over Isaac and Jenna to make sure they were decent. Sheba was furious with him because he missed his date with her to "train".

His actions affected everyone involved. Isaac and Jenna slowly became more distant whenever Felix was around. Isaac found it nearly impossible to see Jenna alone. Jenna refused to talk with her brother which strained their entire family. Sheba grew jealous of the red head because Isaac cared for her and had time for her, while the black haired man had no time to spend with Sheba. As a result, the Jupiter adept was often seen with the other couple. She hoped that Felix would be with her then, but he almost completely ignored her. This repetition carried on for months.

Eventually, Sheba had her birthday party. Ivan and Piers even came over to celebrate. Isaac came alone, as Felix wouldn't let him anywhere near Jenna. Felix always was training with Isaac, and Felix made it a routine to try to beat the younger adept to a pulp everyday. Often, Isaac was too tired to be with Jenna after his tortuous sessions. Anyway, Isaac tried to pick up Jenna at her house on the way to the party. Felix told him that she had already left. Isaac sped off to the town hall where Sheba was having her party. Felix was hit in the shoulder by his fiery sister who had not left. The female Mars adept took off after the other Venus adept. Felix also ran off to the party to tail his sister.

Sheba greeted all of them at the door. She had wanted to be alone with the blonde Venus adept for a moment. The female Jupiter adept was looking out the window waiting for the others to come while listening to Ivan and Piers talk about trade winds and the price of tea in Contigo. Sheba was looking out the window when she saw him coming. '_Felix doesn't even talk to me anymore, let alone look at me. I'm jealous of Jenna because Isaac is always there for her. He cares so much about her it makes me jealous. Wait. Am I jealous of Jenna because Isaac cares for her and Felix doesn't care for met? Or am I jealous of her because she has Isaac and I don't?' _Sheba caught herself. '_Wait. Do I like Isaac like that?' _Sheba heard a knock on the door and she opened it to see the younger Venus adept standing there smiling but alone. "Isaac it's nice to see you. Where's Jenna?" Sheba asked. She had been hoping to see the blonde Venus adept alone. She wanted to figure out if she was in love with him.

"Felix said that she was already here, but I don't see her." He smiled. "Happy birthday Sheba. So who else is here?"

"Just you and me." Sheba blushed quickly. "And Piers and Ivan are talking in the other room along with some other people from the village." Isaac gave her a brief hug and then he went over to greet the two entrepreneurs. Sheba watched him go as the butterflies swirled around inside her.

There was another knock on the door and it was Jenna followed by her dark haired stern brother. "Is Isaac here?" Jenna asked.

"Yes he came here not a minute ago." Sheba said. The Mars adept turned around and punched her brother in the arm before running off to find her boyfriend. Her elder brother walked by Sheba without saying a word. He looked like he didn't want to be here. Sheba felt depressed. '_Felix doesn't like me and Jenna has Isaac. This'll be some birthday.' _Sheba walked on to join her friends. Then the door opened and Mia walked in followed by Garet. "Oh, I'm sorry Mia." Mia smiled serenely. Garet headed straight to greet his best friend.

"Not a problem." Mia said quietly. The party went well. Everyone sat down for dinner. Jenna sat down flanked by both Venus adepts. The orchestra was playing music and most everyone stood up to dance. Garet headed for the buffet table. Felix, either by accident or design bumped his fellow Venus adept who spilled his drink on Jenna's dress. Jenna screamed and ran out of the room glaring at her brother. Isaac watched as Jenna left the room to clean up her mess. The hostess looked around the room for someone to dance with when the blonde Valeian came over to her.

"May I have the first dance with the birthday girl?" Sheba looked up completely surprised. She tried to keep herself together.

"Of course, but where's Jenna? Shouldn't you be with her?" the blonde Jupiter adept said trying not to sound too enthusiastic.

He shook his head. "Felix bumped me and I spilled my drink on her." He then smiled. "It's your birthday; someone needs to dance with you." Isaac gave her his arm. She smiled and took his arm. He led her to the dance floor and they joined the other people dancing around. Isaac held her close. She rested her head on his shoulder. They danced together for a long time. For the two blonde adepts, it felt like forever, just the two of them together with the world dancing and spinning around them like they were the center of the universe.

"So how are things with Jenna?" Sheba just had to ask. She had to know how he felt about her.

"Well… it's strained. I can't seem to shake Felix off my back for a moment."

"And I can't even see him for a moment." the blonde girl said sadly.

"Cheer up Sheba. You're in good hands here." Sheba looked at him knowingly. "Well, I mean, we're all here for you. If there's a problem, just let me know." Isaac was blushing. Sheba blushed too. Then they smiled. Just then Jenna emerged at the other end of the room. She reentered awaiting Isaac, but she saw Isaac dancing with Sheba. The Mars adept was bewildered. How could he do something like this to her? She felt like walking over there and taking him from that other girl who couldn't keep her head of Isaac. Then she saw her black haired brother. He was watching her. She thought she saw a blade concealed in his shirt. Jenna decided to get something to drink. The last thing she needed was for Felix to knife Isaac. So Jenna just let Isaac and Sheba dance. It hurt her to, but she did it.

Eventually, the music stopped and everyone dispersed for the night. Isaac split fro Sheba to be confronted by Jenna. "What were you doing with Sheba when I'm here?" The Mars adept looked furious.

Isaac knew that he was walking on thin ice. "I was just dancing. It was her birthday and Felix was too busy to spend time with her." Isaac held his breath. Before Jenna had time to yell or say whatever was going to come out, Felix strode over and joined the circle.

"Jenna it's time to go." Felix said sternly while looking intently at the younger Venus adept.

"What are you, my chaperone or my brother? I don't need a babysitter!" the Mars adept exploded in his face. "What, do you want me to split with Isaac? Is that it Felix? You don't want me to be happy? What's wrong with you? Isaac had to go dance with Sheba because you're a little boy who can't even look at your girlfriend?" By now everyone was watching the scene unfold.

The female Jupiter adept spoke up. "You know what Felix? We're through… until you let Jenna and Isaac be together. Can't you tell that's what Jenna wants?" By now Felix was uncomfortable. Sheba quickly noticed a flaw in her plan._ 'Great. What if Felix lets them be together now? How am I supposed to get Isaac if Felix lets Jenna be with him?'_ Jenna looked pleased to have someone stand up for her right to be with Isaac.

Isaac just stood there too. _'I don't want to break up with Jenna just because of Felix. But, that would let me see Sheba now.' _The blonde boy had a plan. He reached over and put an arm on Sheba's shoulder. "Okay Felix, you just lost Sheba. Now what are you going to do? Tear Jenna and I apart with your teeth?" At the same time, he sent a thought to the blonde Laliverian. '_Tell Jenna to break up with me. Here's why. If we split Felix will try to get back together with you. Then, I'll pose as your 'brother' and never let him near you. This will go on until he leaves Jenna alone. Okay?'_

'_Okay Isaac. This will be fun being your sister.'_ Isaac removed his hand. Sheba relayed the plan to Jenna.

Jenna then looked all sad and even had some tears in her eyes. "Felix, if you want Isaac and me to split, okay. We're done." Jenna turned to Isaac. "Hear that Isaac? Done. Thanks to Felix." The red head finished and ran out crying, or laughing. It was hard for Felix to tell. Felix sighed and headed home. The two blonde adepts looked at each other and laughed.

"So 'brother', how long do you think this will take?" Sheba tried hard not to sound too excited.

"I don't know 'sister'. What should we do first?"

"I don't 'brother' know. How about we go down to Kalay to see the sea?"

"Sounds good 'sister'. I'll come by in the morning." Her 'brother' gave her a hug. "Happy birthday. I hope you enjoyed it."

"Every minute of it thanks to you." They both blushed. Isaac waved to her as he left. The butterflies in her stomach started to lie down. She said goodbye to everyone. Sheba went to bed that night happier than she had in a long time.

* * *

It had been a month since Sheba's eighteenth birthday. The new 'brother' and 'sister' had been annoying Felix for a month. Felix had tried desperately to reunite with Sheba, but she was always off with her 'brother'. They went to Kalay, Tolbi, Bilibin, and many other places in Angara. Felix felt as though the world turned against him. Jenna hated him, Sheba was with her 'brother' and he felt so… alone. Not even in Prox had he felt this alone. He always had his parents, and Menardi and Saturos to annoy him, beat him, and train him. Karst was also alive back then. Felix sighed.

Sheba had not enjoyed herself this much before. She was currently lying on a hill with Isaac stargazing. She had spent roughly a month being with Isaac. She wished that this could last forever. '_He's such a nice guy, how do I know that he cares for me too? And what if he chooses Jenna over me? Then I'll be stuck with Felix forever… Wait. Use your head Sheba. You can mind read him. Wouldn't he know?'_

Isaac had similar conversations with himself. _'The moment Felix gives in Jenna will want to come back to be with me… how can I tell her kindly that I like Sheba? I hope she isn't doing this just so that Jenna can be with me again.'_

They sighed at the same time. They rolled over and looked at each other. He smiled and reached out a hand. She reached out and took it smiling. The blonde male turned his thoughts to the stars in case she tried to read him. She didn't try once. They just laid there under the stars enjoying the other's company.

Jenna was taking a walk with her real brother when she saw them lying there, holding the other's hand. She stopped and watched them. The Mars adept felt the fire of wrath build up inside of her. _'WHAT IS HE DOING? That should be me. Well, I did break up with him… and I did go out with Garet once, but he loves me. Does he? Does he love her? Did he use me to get to know her better?' _Her train of though was interrupted by Felix who saw them too.

"It can't be." Felix put a hand on the hilt of his blade.

"No Felix. I won't let you hurt him."

"Why? You broke up with him! He's taking Sheba from me. I can't let that happen."

"She left you Felix. Get over it. Besides, I still like him."

"Answer me Jenna. I know you went out with Garet. I threatened him last night and he told me about it."

"You can't go around threatening people Felix! That's how I lost Isaac!" Just over the hedge, the two blondes sat up. They heard voices and they crept closer to listen in.

"Yeah well, look where your 'plan' has got you. You've lost Isaac and I've lost Sheba. How's that for the plan your boyfriend made up?" Jenna grabbed her sibling and pushed him into the hedge. Isaac and Sheba jumped up. Felix stood up and drew his sword pointing it at Isaac. Isaac drew his and pointed it at Felix.

"What are you two doing?" asked Sheba.

"What are you two doing?" asked Jenna growing furious.

"I asked first." Sheba retorted.

"My brother and I were out on a walk when we saw you two making out." Jenna replied hotly.

"We were not!" Sheba was blushing as was Isaac. "We were stargazing. That's all."

"Sheba," started the dark haired adept. "I'll let Jenna be with Isaac now. Will you come back to me?"

This was the moment of truth for Isaac. He would probably die if she said yes.

Sheba was quiet for some time, because she was afraid that after revealing her feelings, Isaac might turn around and rejoin Jenna. Before Sheba could say anything, Jenna spoke up. "Isaac did you hear that? We can be together again. What do you say?"

Sheba was shaking by now. She couldn't handle having to be rejected by Isaac. She grasped the Teleport Lapis just in case. He stood there and finally said softly, "To be completely honest with everyone, my plan was a ploy from the start." He turned to face Felix and Jenna. She looked confused, but Felix seemed to know where this was going. The younger Valeian continued continued. "The ploy was to get Jenna to break up with me. I wanted to be apart from you, to see whether I could live without you, to see if I loved you. Once we were apart, I planned to spend time with Sheba, to see how I felt about her. Because that night at the dance, I felt something new; I had to follow it. I didn't want to be too hasty so I hatched the plan to put Jenna and my relationship on hold so I could have time to see how I truly felt." Isaac finished. His fellow Venus adept gripped his sword tightly. Isaac didn't want to look at the blonde girl just yet.

The dark haired man broke the silence. "So you don't want me Sheba?" Sheba nodded her head no. Felix was agitated. "Who do you want Garet? Or maybe it's Isaac?" Sheba blushed but no one could see it in the dark. Jenna looked at her and saw her true feelings through the masquerade. The ground underneath the Mars adept began to smolder.

Jenna looked up at Isaac and said bluntly, "Well, Isaac, you're the only enigma here. Felix just got rejected, Sheba's easy to read, and everyone knows how I feel. So, Isaac. To whom does your heart belong?" Three pairs of eyes looked at the blonde Valeian. He remained silent, trying to find the right words.

Just then Garet ran over and joined the bunch. "Isaac, your parents are looking for you. Something to do with your relatives visiting soon. Oh hi Jenna, Felix. And Sheba too. Why the long faces? Someone die?" The tall redhead couldn't refrain from laughing at the other's displeasure.

"Someone may die if he doesn't buzz off…" mumbled the black haired adept.

Jenna looked at Isaac. "Isaac, don't think that you're off the hook just yet. Sheba and I'll drop by you and Felix at work tomorrow. I'll see you then." Jenna ran off with Felix hot on her trail still clutching his blade. Sheba also walked off towards the inn. Isaac wanted to run after her, but he needed to do some soul searching this night. He turned to the taller Mars adept.

"Thank you Garet. I was in a lot of trouble back there. I owe you one."

The red head smiled. "Here's a large favor. Since you're obviously infatuated with Sheba, how about you help Jenna and I get together?" The Mars adept burst out laughing while his Venus aligned friend didn't. "Alright, I'm sorry. I just needed a good laugh, and I figured that you liked Sheba more. No big deal."

"She's all yours Garet. Tomorrow, I'll have to tell her I like Sheba." Isaac sighed. Together they walked back into Vale. They split up without a word and Isaac headed home. He went straight to bed and thought about Jenna and Sheba long into the night. '_Alright Isaac, do or die, now or never.'_

The next morning, Isaac went to work. Felix, Isaac, and Garet work together in a forge. Felix was working intently on his projects and Garet was on his lunch break. Isaac was building a table and chair set for the Inn. Just then Jenna burst in and brought food to Isaac. She put it on his workbench and kissed him lightly on the cheek before she left skipping out into town. Isaac was unfazed, but he kept his head down. Felix saw the whole thing. He put down his tools and walked over to his comrade's bench. Felix silently picked up a long whip from his desk drawer and walked over to Isaac who was hunched over eating his meal. The dark haired man raised his arm. He could feel the anger and rage and fury boiling inside of him. He cracked the whip upon the other Venus adept's back. Isaac was sent into the table. He turned around to receive a lash to his face. He put a hand to his face and felt blood. Felix lashed Isaac repeatedly on the arm, chest, and back. Felix could see Isaac wither under his whip. Felix smiled. "You're in a pickle now Isaac. You love Sheba but you don't want to crush Jenna's heart either. How about this: I get Sheba; you get no more lashings and Jenna. It's not a bad bargain. What do you say?" Felix said mockingly.

Isaac took the blows with a straight face. "How about no. I'll take this for Sheba. It's worth it." Isaac said quietly. Isaac reached a hand out under his desk and he drew his Excalibur on Felix.

Felix laughed and drew the Sol Blade on Isaac. "So, Isaac, do you really think you can best me? My my, that's a lot of lashes Isaac? Can you stand up to my blade or will you fall like my whip?" Felix laughed spitefully but he fell silent and his anger boiled over. The ground shook beneath their feet. Isaac readied himself but did not charge. Felix grew angrier and the earth shook violently. Tools, weapons and armor fell from their racks and shelves. The enraged adept yelled a war cry and charged at his fellow Venus adept. The blonde man parried the first few hits but the beatings left him weaker. He eventually crumpled to the floor holding his blade above him with both hands while Felix pounded it like a mallet hammering in a nail.

Sheba found herself on a hill thinking of Jenna and Isaac. She knew where her heart lay, but she wanted Isaac to feel the same way. She sighed when she began feeling the earth rumble violently. She heard a scream from the forge and Garet also ran over with Jenna. They opened the door to see Felix hammering his blade onto Isaac's. They all were stunned, but Garet reacted first seeing his best friend in trouble. He charged up a Heat Wave and let it smash into Felix's back. Felix flew off of Isaac and landed on Isaac's desk. Isaac stood up but struggled and fell back down. Jenna and Sheba both ran over to Isaac. Garet stood in between Isaac and Felix who had regained his footing. Felix charged at Garet letting out a howl again. Their blades met and the sound of clashing metal filled the air again. Garet was stronger than Felix, but Felix's wrath was hotter than Garet's Mars psynergy. Felix tripped Garet and he fell to the ground.

Felix prepared to finish Isaac but his path was blocked by Jenna and Sheba. "MOVE!" Felix yelled. Jenna and Sheba had fear in their eyes but they would not budge. "MOVE!" Felix yelled again. He pointed his sword at them but they did not waiver. "MOVE or I'LL MOVE YOU!" Felix yelled again. Jenna and Sheba backed up but did not move from Felix's path. Just then a hammer fell had upon Felix's head and he crumpled to the ground. The fiery Mars adept stood behind him holding a large wooden mallet in his two hands. He dropped it to the floor as he ran to Isaac. He took the Sol Blade from Felix and kicked it outside. The trio knelt down around the blonde Valeian. Sheba and Jenna gasped when they saw the lashings that covered his chest and back. Garet grimaced but he did not have any tears to cry. He could've melted Felix right there with all the fire he held inside himself. The two girls burst into sobs but they didn't move towards each other since they were rivals. Garet picked up Isaac who was barely breathing.

"I'll take him to Mia and the Great Healer." Garet said painfully. He left after stopping to pick up the Sol Blade. The two girls followed behind leaving Felix alone on the cold stone floor.

* * *

Isaac awoke in his bed. Oddly enough, Garet was sitting there smiling when he was Isaac come to. "Hey there. It's nice to have you back. Isaac tried to sit up but he hurt too much so he just lied there.

"How long have I been out? Where is everyone?"

"You've been out for a good while. It's about midnight. Your parents are probably talking with my parents and Felix's parents about the attack." Isaac shuddered remembering the numerous blows that bit into his skin. "Mia and the Great Healer healed you when I brought you to them. Mia was horrified looking at you and she was almost too scared to touch you. Jenna and Sheba haven't left your bedside until I showed up to take over for you."

"How's Felix?"

"He's in the Vault jail. Isaac, he almost killed you. Your father almost wrung his neck. Jenna and Sheba haven't talked to him since." Isaac sighed.

Just then his door burst open and Jenna and Sheba ran into the room. Jenna hugged Isaac but she was reserved. Sheba hugged Isaac tightly. "Jenna thought she heard talking from here." Sheba let go of Isaac and sat down at the foot of his bed with Jenna.

"Could you put your feet down Garet? There are tired ladies who want to sit down so move your feet you brute." Jenna said playfully. Garet moved his feet and allowed Jenna to sit down. There was silence for awhile until Sheba spoke up.

"What happened Isaac?" Sheba said softly.

Isaac sighed and began while staring at the ceiling. "Felix just snapped. I knew that he didn't like Jenna being with me, but I didn't know it was this bad." He paused and sighed. "Jenna came in and brought me lunch. She kissed me on the cheek on her way out." Sheba looked mortified but no one noticed. "Felix must have seen it because the next thing I knew I was being whipped. I eventually grabbed my sword and he drew his. He taunted me, but I made no move. He charged me but I was too weak and I fell to the floor. That's when you guys came in." Isaac finished and began rubbing his hands over his back feeling the cuts. "I'm glad you guys came when you did. I don't think I would be here now if you all had not shown up."

The red haired girl spoke up, "We came to talk about you Isaac, remember?"

"How could I forget?" Isaac mumbled.

Garet decided to save his best friend some trouble. "Jenna, Isaac's had a very trying day. Why don't we leave the long heartfelt discussions until he can keep his eyes open?" Garet gestured towards Isaac who had seemingly fallen asleep. Jenna and Sheba nodded. They stood up and filed out of the room. Garet began to close the door when he said, "Isaac, I won't keep covering for you like this forever. Get some guts and tell her." When he caught up to the girls they were at Isaac's kitchen table. They had been avoiding each other's gaze since Isaac would only choose one of them. When Garet came down Sheba left, since she didn't want to wake Isaac with the impending crisis.

Sheba ran out thinking of Isaac dancing with her. She had never been so close to anyone like that. She could hardly keep her heart in her bosom when she talked with Isaac and held his hand gently that night under the stars. She walked under the Luna lit sky and eventually entered Vault. It was then only a short walk to the jail. She approached the jail and walked in. Felix looked up and saw her there. She hardened her heart and spoke bluntly. "Why Felix? Why did you attack Isaac?"

Felix looked up and answered simply, "Because of you. You rejected me, so I expended my anger on you beloved."

"You never cared for me. I still don't know why. You were always watching Isaac and Jenna. I grew jealous of her because Isaac cared for her and you didn't care for me."

"I won't tell you why either. He loves Jenna. Isn't it obvious? He continued to see her even after I hurt him." Felix laughed when he saw Sheba with tears in her eyes. She turned and ran out of the jail. "Go ahead," he yelled, "Go run to him. Does he return your love? Will you come back crying to me when he picks Jenna over you?"

Sheba ran to her room in the Inn and sobbed into her pillow. '_How could he love me? He's known Jenna since their childhood. Even Mia is prettier than I am. But I will see Isaac tomorrow, just to hear him out no matter how hopeless it may be.'_ Sheba cried herself to sleep that night.

She dreamt of her and Isaac dancing until Felix emerged and ran Isaac through with his sword. Isaac slumped to the ground. "Jenna…" he said as he died. Sheba awoke from the dream in the middle of the night. She cried again and stared out the window. She heard a light knock at her door.

"Come in" Sheba said. The blue haired angel Mia came in and sat on her bed. Mia put her arm around Sheba's shoulder.

"Sheba, what's wrong? Did Felix say something to you?" the Jupiter adept sniffed and nodded her head.

"Felix and I are through. H-he knew about how I love Isaac, and he teased me." Sheba paused to wipe her tears away. "Mia… do you think, that Isaac… loves me too?" Sheba looked into the Mercury adept's eyes.

Mia looked at Sheba and smiled her angelic smile. "Sheba, I'm sure he does." Sheba looked surprised to hear this from Mia. "He doesn't love me, and his old love for Jenna has been put out. Besides, you two looked so cute together that night. You should have seen his face. He looked so, honored and cheerful holding you in his arms." Mia finished and Sheba smiled. Mia hugged Sheba and she stood up to leave.

"Thank you Mia." Sheba said cheerfully.

"No problem Sheba." Mia smiled and left. Sheba was comforted by Mia's serenity and soft, but honest words. Sheba fell asleep with a smile on her face.

Sheba awoke to see the sun pouring in on her bed. She yawned and stretched her arms. She stood up and gathered her effects and hustled out of the door. She saw Mia in the hallway. "Wish me luck!" Sheba yelled as she ran down the stairs. Mia smiled knowingly. She said a silent prayer to Mercury in the hopes that Sheba wouldn't be heartbroken. Mia then went off into the town to buy some healing herbs and potions for the Great Healer. Sheba took off like an arrow from a bow towards Isaac's house. She had hoped that he wasn't out or asleep still. She also hoped that Jenna or Garet was not with him because she didn't want Jenna to know that she stole Isaac the day after Jenna broke up with him. And if Garet found out, then the whole world would too. Sheba quickened her pace as she approached Isaac's house.

It was around noon. She saw Garet and Jenna sitting on his porch. Jenna didn't look up when Sheba came over, but Garet greeted her with a hug. "Where's Isaac?" Sheba asked.

"Jenna thought that he was with you." Garet said this with a laugh while the other Mars adept fumed. The trio sat around on Isaac's porch looking uncomfortable sitting there with each other. About an hour passed. Dora came out with lunch. They all ate and waited for Isaac. Dora came out again to tell them that Isaac was not at home. The trio was shocked and everyone set out looking for him. About three hours passed. The whole village was out looking for Isaac. Eventually Ivan came and gathered Garet, Jenna and Sheba together.

"I saw him. He's out in the old Vale." Ivan said panting. The trio took off towards the old depression where the old Vale used to be. They neared it and they saw Isaac sitting there. He was looking out over the large hole in the earth.

Isaac spoke up without turning around from his perch. "I felt you coming. I'm sorry, I couldn't stay cooped up in there any longer." Garet broke out into laughter and he rolled around in the grass.

"Way to go Isaac! Everyone at home is panicking and you're out here having a grand old time!" the male Mars adept rolled around still. Jenna didn't look too thrilled.

"Isaac, you are avoiding the topic at hand. It's not like you at all. Have you made up your mind?" the other Mars adept looked irritated.

Isaac looked completely comfortable. "I had stayed awake all night thinking this over. Ha. I was over thinking this whole thing. It's really quite simple. Jenna, once Felix began driving us apart, the fire in our relationship grew small. I was very frustrated as were you. However, I found Sheba then. That moment at her birthday party, when we danced, and the weeks after led up to that night on the hill. The past month showed happened to me from within myself." Isaac paused as the drama built up to this point. "I realized that I had fallen in love, with Sheba." Jenna looked horrified while Sheba tried to keep her emotions in check as she heard what she had been dreaming.

"Isaac… are you serious?" Jenna had tears in her eyes. She had been crushed.

"Jenna I'm sorry. I had hoped that it wouldn't happen this way, but it has to be this way… if Sheba will have me." The blonde Venus adept looked towards the Jupiter adept who had stolen his heart. Jenna then burst out in tears and ran off towards New Vale. Isaac turned to Garet and said, "Go Garet, she needs someone. Here's your chance." Garet nodded and ran after her. Now Sheba and Isaac stood there alone. Isaac said softly, "Do you remember your birthday, when we danced together?" Sheba nodded a yes. "Something happened that night; I felt something that night holding you close to me. After that, Jenna couldn't compare to you I couldn't love anyone with you near. Sheba, I love you." Isaac smiled and kissed her on the top of the head.

Sheba heard him confess his love to her. She couldn't contain herself any longer. She looked up, wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He immediately kissed her back and they stood there in the field holding each other tight. Eventually Sheba drew back and smiled. Isaac took her in his arms again. Sheba quickly had to express herself too. "Isaac, it all started when we got back. Once Felix began paying more attention to you and Jenna than me, I felt distant. I was jealous of Jenna. I though it was because you cared for her and Felix didn't care for me, but when we danced that night, I knew I was jealous because Jenna had you and I didn't." Sheba smiled and looked up at him. He smiled and embraced her there in the field.

Eventually, Sol began sinking from the mountains. Isaac took Sheba's hand and they walked together back to New Vale. "Why don't you stay with me Sheba?" Sheba looked at him with a mischievous smile. "No Sheba, not together, but you can stay in my house with me. It'll beat the inn."

"I'd love to." Sheba said. They walked back home together.

Dora saw them coming back from the kitchen window. "Kyle look, its Isaac and Sheba!" Kyle came over and they looked at Isaac and Sheba walking back together hand in hand. Kyle put his arm around his wife's waist.

"They look good together." Dora smiled and looked up at her husband. "They remind me of when we were young, roaming the village with Jenna's parents." They laughed remembering their childhood.

"Did you see this coming Kyle? I thought he liked Jenna, but I've seen him with Sheba lately. Anyway, I'm happy for them."

"I saw it coming Dora. He has been distant from Jenna for some time, and he's been seeing Sheba lately." Just then the door opened and Sheba entered with Isaac closing the door after her.

"Where have you been Isaac? We were worried for you." Dora said before sitting down at the kitchen table with dinner.

"I was at Old Vale thinking." Isaac said smiling and serving himself dinner.

"Ivan found him, and we went out looking for him."

"We?" asked Kyle.

"Garet, Jenna and I went out and found him there. He looked so at peace, looking over the earth." Sheba blushed slightly.

The four adepts sat around the table and ate in silence. Kyle stood up to close the blinds in the windows. Isaac turned around and grabbed a match. He lit the candles on the table and the fireplace. It soon crackled to life. The group relocated to the fireplace. Kyle sat in his easy chair while Dora sat in a rocking chair. Isaac and Sheba sat together on a loveseat. Isaac eventually spoke up. "Mother, can Sheba stay in the spare room? I'm sure it would be better than the inn." Sheba nodded next to him.

Dora stood up with a smile. "Of course you can Sheba, come with me. We'll go make up the room." Sheba jumped up and grabbed her effects from the table and hurried after Dora. Isaac sat in his seat watching her go.

"Son, do you love her?" Kyle asked from his easy chair.

"Yes dad. I am in love with her. That's why Felix attacked me." his son replied. The father stood up and joined his son on the two person sofa.

"Don't get me started on Felix." Kyle smiled weakly. Isaac dropped the subject. "Son, your mother and I saw you two walking back together and it reminded me of your mother and I when we were young." Kyle put an arm around Isaac's shoulder. "Are you two going to live here in Vale?" Isaac blushed.

"Dad, we're not that far yet. But, she doesn't really have a family so I'm sure she won't mind living here." Isaac smiled.

"Go on; go see what's keeping your mother." Isaac stood up and walked towards the spare room.

Dora just came out and whispered in his ear, "She's a nice girl; she's a lucky girl too." Isaac walked into the room and saw Sheba sitting on the bed unpacking her things. Her Lachesis' Rule was leaning against a small table, and her Psychic Circlet was on the table too. Sheba watched him as he came over and joined her on the bed.

"Your parents are really nice and caring. Your mom asked if I loved you. She asked if we were going to live here in Vale. I told her that I'd love to, but you had not gotten that far yet." Sheba smiled while Isaac blushed. Sheba smiled and threw her arms around his neck. He smiled and held her around the waist. She leant in and they met in a passionate kiss. They eventually broke apart only to resume focusing their passion on each other.

Meanwhile, Felix was sitting in his jail cell. He was bouncing a small rubber ball off of the wall and caught it. He then threw it again and it bounced and he caught it again. He knew that he could have escaped, but he would never be able to live a normal life if he ran away now. He sighed and kept bouncing the ball off of the wall. He heard the jail door creak open and the gruff guardsman yelled, "Someone to visit you Felix."

'_I wonder who it could be. Certainly not my family, Jenna, Garet, Isaac or Sheba.'_ He looked up and saw an angel walking towards his cell. She sat down on a small stool opposite his cell. He smiled at him and his heart felt at ease.

"Hello Felix. I brought you some food. I heard that they weren't feeding you well, so I brought you something." The Mercury adept smiled and knelt down to hand him the food through the bars.

"Yeah, I'm not fed well. I'm a convict remember?" The dark haired man looked down and began eating. The blunette still smiled. He wondered why she came here to see him. "Why are you here Mia?"

The blunette shifted in her seat. "I wanted to see you… and to hear you out if you have anything you need to tell someone." She smiled again. He wondered how someone so angelic could stoop down to see someone so cold. He didn't mind having company, especially his angel's.

He sighed and looked at the roof to avoid the serene gaze of the blue haired girl. "When I first came to Prox, I was a hostage. I forced Saturos, Menardi and Karst train me. I wanted to be helpful; I couldn't bear to be the weakest there. I wanted to pull some of the weight. At first, all of them doubted my power. It was Karst who convinced them to train me. Saturos soon took a liking to beating me every day. Menardi watched as her male companion took out his anger on me. Every day it was a regimen, training until I collapsed. It was tough work, and I became less caring and less cheerful than I used to be. It was there that I left boyhood. It was exhausting, but I didn't want to be seen as weak. In order to stay alive, I had to fight, yell, and learn to be a warrior. Karst… I thought that she cared for me, she was always there to heal mea fter the beatings, and that was why I…" Felix broke off. He looked and the Mercury adept was still sitting there, taking in every word. "… That was why I have been so distant, and so unhappy. I had to hold her Mia, hold her in my arms as she died…" Felix lowered his head to conceal any tears.

Mia also had tears in her eyes. '_He's so strong, to keep all of that hidden from everyone. He needs me…'_ Mia extended a hand through the bars and he took it with one of his own. He looked up and there was a lone tear streaking down his cheek.

"… and I'll never know if she cared for me…" the Venus adept looked at his angel who smiled. She squeezed his hand. Tears fell down his face. He tried to hold it in. He burst and disintegrated into the sand at his feet. Mia jumped back, but he reappeared in front of her. He was crying now. Mia also had tears in her eyes. She held out her arms to him, and he embraced her. They both cried into each other. Though he had lost Karst, he had gained Mia, though he did not know it yet.

Felix eventually let go and turned to his cell. "Felix, come with me." Mia took his hand with a smile and they walked out of the jail cell together. The guard did not stop him, as he had been healed by an angel. He had been saved from his fate, and he had no plans of leaving her.

* * *

So, I hope you all liked it. I'm happy as to how it turned out. (Hope you are too.)

Review and let me know please.

Thanks to IsaacGaretMia for his help, and also thanks to my other anonmyous reader.

Next up for me should be either a Lighthouseshipping oneshot, or a long, multichapter, multi pairing story. Let me know whether to have Sheba be with Ivan or Felix. It's your choice. Either PM me or leave in in a review. Yep.

Until later...


End file.
